User talk:Mihapro
Welcome to my talk page! Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Mihapro Archives: *Jan-May 2011 Archive ---------------------- __TOC__ Crazycaveman Web interface icon grabber. Hey there. I was wonder if you know whats up with Crazycaveman Web interface icon grabber. For the past 3 weeks I have not been able to get any of the cityville assets. PS. Im on a mac so I cant use your program :( Mikenzb 03:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I got a question :D The Mall can be consider as an event? IRaffa 00:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey I want to make city information in my profile like you Could you tell me how . please ? American Badass 11:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I put Community Buildings in my City Information ? If I can please tell me & Thenks alot American Badass 11:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Deadman Walking 12:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I want to add Community Buildings name in my city information in my profile & Thanks alot for your helps Deadman Walking 10:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey I've a good idea Why don't you make mosque and church in Community Buildings ? I'm waiting your answer Deadman Walking 10:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) To add religion to cityville I thought it would be a good idea Deadman Walking 10:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ok Are you connecting with the developer ? Deadman Walking 11:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me the link ? Tested your program. 'Does NOT work on Windows Vista. ' 04:30, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohh.. User:121.98.180.101 is me. Sorry forgot to sign in :P Mikenzb 08:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: VISTA I just got this PC came Pre-loaded with Vista for some Reason ROFL. Anyways will upgrade to 7 next Week. Im not that much of a Microsoft Fan.... Im more on the Macintosh Side :P Thanks for the help MasterBlobby 18:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Cityville in French Hello, I'm French and I started last week a Wiki about Cityville but in French, because no Wiki about Cityville exists in French yet. I'm the only one person now, so if you know French speaker who could help me, could you just give them my site address, please? To write my articles, I follow your sites's example, and I translate in French few parts of your articles. But I write myself the majority of my articles. I didn't know at all how to use Wiki syntax before the last week, but I learnt the most important : tables, images, etc... Nevertheless, I have trouble making and using templates, and I'll need them to put in many of my future articles. Is it possible for you to send me few of your templates, especially those you use in Housing or Community Builidings pages? Then I'd just have to translate them in French and I'd be able to use them, if you agree of course. To finish, is it possible to put my Wiki adress on your main page ? So that French Cityville fans could go on my Wiki because it doesn't appear on Google yet. My Wiki address is : http://fr.cityvillefrench.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_CityVilleFrench Thanks a lot, AlexCV 20:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) PS : Please excuse me if there are a few mistakes in my message. sorry, guess u learn new things everyday MasterBlobby 22:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Whhaattt!!!??? What false information? I fixed the mistake someone made on the amount of staff in the Pearl Tower! they entered 10 and I then entered 12. What? I didnt write that I found who it was, it's name A Wikia Contributor. Plus your program DOES work Windows Vista, and hey, I'm being as honest as I can, I was not the one who wrote down the false info. Talk to you later,Cityvillegamer 22:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it works. Talk to you later, again. Cityvillegamer 00:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Bro. This was an Double Post for some reason. Mikenzb 14:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Administrator Rights granted Im Sure I Wouldn't Leave this Wiki Anyways I Wanted to Ask. Who Does the Cityville Facebook Fan Page? Mikenzb 13:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) http://www.facebook.com/cvwikia http://www.facebook.com/cvwikia Thats what i mean? Do you do the Fan page as Well? Mikenzb 14:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah Ok Cool. Mikenzb 14:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, yep! ^_^ Re: VISTA APP Oh Sure I Would Love to try it out. Oh btw do i have to enter any assets numbers or whatever? Mikenzb 14:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re; Vista App. Doesnt Work Bro. :( Im Using The Beta App. "MPRO Image Downloader (non-Win7 users, beta).zip" Thats the 1 giving me a error. :(. The others dont work cause i tried them